


Shower

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't be expected to think straight when presented with that sort of image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot_Drabble picture prompt: hunk d'jour. (or something along those lines).

Merlin froze, fully aware that his mouth was hanging open and that the towel around his waist was slipping. How was he supposed to be capable of actual thought when that was the image presented to him?

Arthur Pendragon, slowly standing up as water ran from his hair and down his chest. Merlin gulped, stepping forward as Arthur shook his head almost in slow motion out of his eyes, flicks of water flying through the air. The movement drew Arthur’s attention to him and he opened his mouth as if to ask Merlin what he thought he was doing.

Merlin rested one finger on his lips, silencing the blond whilst the other hand pushed on his chest. It wasn’t time for Arthur to get out of the shower yet, not when Merlin had a feeling he was about to need another one.


End file.
